Top Lamb
"Top Lamb" is the first segment of the sixty-sixth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on July 30, 2015. Summary Lambie plays with Doc’s new pink kitchen playset without permission and accidently breaks it and injures herself in the process. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins Songs *What's Going On? *Wait for It Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Lambie: (About Doc's new toy kitchen) I've always wanted to be a chef. Doc, can we play now? Pretty pink please. Doc: I really want to, but its bedtime. Lambie: Well I'm not tired, so maybe I can just play with it a little. Doc: It has lots of parts. I don't think you should play with it until we know how they work. We'll figure it out tomorrow. And then we can cook. Lambie: Mm, since I'm up already, I might as well practice for our show. Today I'm making a crème brûlée. That's French for fancy desserts. First, I'll pour in some...um...crème brûlée baking stuff. And then, I'll whippity-whip together... (Doc sighs in her sleep) I guess that's enough whippity-whipping. Doc: Welcome to Cooking With Doc and the Lamb. Today, we're making cupcakes. Or, as my cute co-host, Lambie likes to call them, cuddle cakes. Lambie: (whispering to herself) Oh, she's so good to me, and I'm such a baa-d friend to her. Lambie: (after Doc sings "Hey What's Going On") Okay, I am excited about the pink kitchen and our cooking show, but - I played with it while everyone was sleeping last night even though you told me not to, and I hurt my paw. Doc: Lambie, why didn't you tell me? Lambie: Because - I broke your beautiful oven too and now your favorite pink light doesn't come on and you're such a good friend to me but I'm not a very good friend to you so I feel really baa-d. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Paw Thread-Pull-ezia *The title of this episode is a reference to Top Chef. *This is the second episode to end with a song, the first being "One Note Wonder". *Ben and Anna were at the McStuffins' house for some reason. They usually live at Emmie and Alma's house. This also happens in "Bronty's Twisted Tail" and "Doc's Busy Day". *This is the first time Doc sings "What's Going On?" to Lambie. The performance is more muted and gentle than normal, to try to comfort Lambie, and that's the beginning of that version of that song for some more certain episodes. *This is the fourth time a hurt or boo boo injury was reported and the "I Feel Better" song wasn't played. *This is the sixteenth episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first fifteen were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark-Style Toothache, "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly", "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", "Lamb in a Jam", "Professor Pancake", "The Big Sleepover", "Let the Nightingale Sing", "Hazel Has a Sleepover" and "A Day Without Cuddles!". *Lambie states that she's always wanted to be a chef. *This is the eighth episode Lambie wears her tiara. The first seven were in "Knight Time", "To Squeak, or Not to Squeak", "Disco Dress Up Daisy", "The Big Sleepover", "Big Head Hallie", "Crash Course" and "Boxed In". Gallery * Top Lamb/Gallery Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Season 3